Sálvame
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Ryou ha decidio ponerle un fin a su sufrimiento a lado de Bakura, pero sus planes se truncan cuando alguien lo detiene para que no acabe con su vida. Angstshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou estaba sentado en el barandal de un décimo piso mirando hacia el horizonte. Por fin habia conseguido formar una relacion amorosa con Bakura, pero la felizidad de la pareja duro pocos meses, ya que Bakura no era una buena persona del todo. En realidad era cruel y abusivo con su hikari. Ryou estaba recordando la noche anterior.

*flashback*

Ryou estaba parado frente a la puerta de el apartamento que compartía con Bakura, sintiéndose un poco nervioso sin sabe porque, después de todo Bakura no iba a estar en casa hasta por dos horas y Ryou solo tenia una cortada en su brazo, así que Bakura iba a estar orgulloso de èl, desde hace ya un tiempo Bakura estaba tratando de hacer que su hikari no se cortara, sin saber que el era la razón de que Ryou se cortara. Con un suspiro Ryou abrió la puerta.

Entro al departamento despreocupado y con desgana. Al estar dentro del departamento llama a Bakura para ver si estaba ahí pero al no oír respuesta alguna se dispuso a ir a su cuarto. Pero al entrar a su cuarto se llevo una gran sorpresa. En su cama estaba su yami viéndolo con odio, se podía ver que estaba muy molesto pero por que?

Ba-bakura... que haces aqui? no te esperaba tan temprano en casa, que sucede?- dijo Ryou un tanto asustado

- Se puede saber donde carajos estabas?! - grito Bakura

- y-yo sali a dar un paseo kura... - explico Ryou con la mirada baja

- que diablos te he dicho de que no me gusta que me llames "kura"?! -regaño Bakura

- y-yo perdon... l-lo olvide - se excuso el probe hikari

- pero si siempre olvidas todo, sinceramte no se como pude aceptar estar contigo, si solo eres un inutil! - grito Bakura a Ryou en la cara haciendo que éste retrocediera

-Ba-bakura enserio lo siento... de verdad lo lamento - lloraba Ryou

- Me vale una mierda si lo lamentas todo el tiempor dices "perdon" "lo lamento", que no sabes decir o hacer algo mas?! - dijo Bakura alzando su mano para poder darle una cachetada a su hikari

- n-no Bakura no volvera a pasar te lo prometo pe-pero no me lastimes - dijo Ryou entre lagrimas

Pero al parecer Bakura no escucho las suplicas de Ryou y le dio una bofetada que se escucho en todo el departamento

-Ba- bakura por favor no -decia Ryou mientras lloraba

CALLATE! - grito Bakura dandole un golpe en el estomago dejando sin aire a Ryou - Necesitas aprender respeto Ryou - y despues de haber dicho esto lanzo a Ryou contra la pared y tomo un cinturon, Ryou al ver esto sabia lo que vendria a continuacion - NO! no Bakura no lo hagas - rogaba Ryou a su yami pero éste lo ignoro y le dio el primer cinturonazo - Ahhhh - grito Ryou por aquel golpe y al ver que su yami no le haria caso a sus suplicas siemplente se limito a llorar y gritar.

*fin de flashback*

Ryou seguia sentando en el barandala dejando caer una lagrima

- Por que?! Por que Bakura? Que te hice? Yo solo te trato de dar mi amor... por que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo? - dijo Ryou llorando.

Pero Ryou ya había tomado una descición para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se quedo parado en el pequeño y muy angosto barandal, ya estaba decidido, esta vez si lo iba a hacer pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento escucho que alguien le llamaba, la voz se escuchaba un tanto conocida - Ryou no lo hagas! DETENTE! - Ryou volteo para ver quien era la persona que lo estaba deteniendo para que no pudiera acabar con su lamentable vida, pero al ver quien era se sorpredio, era Marik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Bueno este es el último capítulo ya que no tenía mucha inspiración para seguirlo. **

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Chequen las dos nuevas historias que subí esta semana.**

* * *

-Ryou pero que rayos crees que haces?- decía Marik tratando de entender porque Ryou se quería quitar la vida.

-No, no te acerques oh me lanzo.- decía Ryou llorando

-No Ryou no lo hagas!- gritaba Marik preocupado

Ryou no escucho a su amigo se dio la vuelta para ver hacia el precipicio por el que se iba a tirar. Estaba a punto de caer cuando unos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo alejaron de ahí.

-No que hiciste?! Déjame morir en paz!- decía Ryou molesto por no haber completado su cometido

-No Ryou, no te vayas de mi lado, no quiero que mueras- decía Marik abrazando a Ryou.

-Pero por que no?-

-Porque te necesito-

-No ya nada vale la pena-

-Claro que si Ryou aún ahí gente a la que le importa y gente que te quiere-

Ryou al oír esto sólo comenzó a llorar y Marik lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo. Más tarde, cuando Ryou ya estaba tranquilo, Marik le pregunto que porque iba a hacer eso.

Ryou sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Marik al ver el rostro de Ryou pudo ver un golpe en la frente del pequeño albino.

-Que te paso?-

-Amm esto aa no es nada-

-Ryou quien te lo hizo?-

-Ya te dije que no es nada-

-Dime Ryou, sólo te quiero ayudar-

-No no fue nadie y ya deja de insistir-

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo pero Ryou rompió el silencio preguntándole a Marik el porque de que lo había salvado.

-Por qué me salvaste?-

-Porque yo Ryou-

-Si?-

-Verás yo...yo te amo-

-Que tu que?- pregunto Ryou asombrado

-Si yo te amo- y después de eso Marik depósito un suave beso en los labios de Ryou

-Marik...-

-Por favor Ryou dime quien te esta haciendo daño, sólo te quiero proteger.

-Fue...fue Bakura- dijo Ryou finalmente y llorando un poco.

-Ya ya tranquilo te prometo que ya nunca más volverá a ponerte una mano encima- y dicho esto lo volvió a besarlo, ya después arreglaría cuentas con ese bastardo, pero por lo pronto solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con Ryou.


End file.
